Currently, in a Linux technology, a virtual memory area (virtual memory area, vma for short hereinafter) is generally queried for by using a red-black tree.
Specifically, in a process of querying for an nth vma, a query function find_vma obtains a read semaphore of memory description information (mm); determines, starting from an address m, whether a vma corresponding to the address m is in an address range of a cached vma; and if yes, that is, if this query hits the cache, queries for the vma corresponding to the address m by accessing the cached vma, and releases the read semaphore; or if no, queries for the vma corresponding to the address m in a conventional manner of traversing a red-black tree starting from a root node, and releases the read semaphore.
When the query function find_vma does not hit the cache, the vma must be queried for by traversal starting from the root node. As a result, the query efficiency in the prior art is low.